


The Cashier

by hurluberlu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Apples, Cashier Castiel (Supernatural), Cheesecake, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: "Look man-how...how old are you?""Nineteen.""Nice try. How old, really?""Sixteen."





	The Cashier

"Excuse me, how much is a pound of the cheesecake?" Dean asked the grocery store cashier, who was chewing, loudly, a piece of bright white gum.

The cashier looked up from the register, smiling as he leaned forward and the chewing stopped. "Which one sweetheart?"

Dean pointed down to a cheesecake lined with strawberries and Oreo cookie crumbles. 

The cashier looked to his register and input the order, reading the cost that appeared on his screen. "Well, it's $14.36 for a box of it, but I think I could make you a deal on it." The cashier smiled and scanned the customer's face, watching it grow a smile big enough to rival his.

Dean picked up a container of the strawberry-Oreo cheesecake and placed it on the counter, removing his wallet from his coat pocket and examining its contents. "So what exactly is the 'deal'?"

The cashier scanned the cake's barcode and input a code into the register to take off five dollars. "I take five dollars off of this cake, and you come back tomorrow."

Dean tilted his head and furrowed his brows, picking up the cake and giving the cashier his credit card. "Okay... Sure."

The cashier smiled and took the card, flipping it between his fingertips. "Or... I could make it free, and you could come with me to the break room..."

Dean shook his head as he felt the warmth spread across his face, his cheeks fiercely red. "I think I'll take the first one."

The cashier nodded and swiped Dean's card, ripping off the receipt when it printed. "Oh well, you gotta try right?"

Dean didn't respond, taking the receipt and turning to walk away.

"Have a good day." The cashier called out, a smile on his face.

Dean turned and nodded before walking back out of the store. "You too."

The cashier took his gum out of his cheek with his tongue, resuming his chewing as an elderly lady came up to buy a carton of cupcakes.

Dean sat in his car in the parking lot of a familiar grocery store, debating whether to go in or pull out of the parking lot. He ran an almost shaky hand through his hair, unbuckling his seatbelt and stepping out of his car door. He flipped his hood onto his head, walking through the rain into the grocery store.

He walked through the produce aisles, taking off his hood and unzipping his jacket as he walked past the various types of fruits. He picked up an apple, inspecting it as he turned it in his hand, tossing it in the air lightly. He wiped it on his shirt before bringing it to his mouth.

Dean let his eyes travel to the bakery counter. He quickly looked down to the floor as the cashier from the prior day caught his gaze.

The cashier smiled to himself, crossing his arms behind his back as he started a slow walk to where the customer was standing still. 

Dean watched from the corner of his eye as the cashier approached him, frozen in his place in the produce aisle.

"I see you honored our deal." The cashier smiled as he grabbed the light green apple from Dean's shaking fingertips. The man brought the apple to his mouth, taking a slow bite. "I honestly didn't think you would."

Dean watched as the cashier spun the apple between his fingertips. "I'm a man of my word."

"I can tell," the cashier smiled brilliantly, "so, are you looking for anymore desserts today?"

Dean shook his head, reading the name tag that was near falling off of the man's apron. "No thank you, Jimmy."

Jimmy laughed as he looked down to his tag, pinning it back in place with his free hand. "I see you finally managed to learn my name, so I suppose it's my turn."

Dean shook his head as the apple was placed back into his hand, an elderly couple staring at the pair as they reached to grab some of the apples they were blocking.

Jimmy turned and smiled at the couple, grabbing a handful of the fruit and placing it into a plastic bag on their cart. The woman smiled as she closed the bag and nodded to the two. "You know, you two should go somewhere more romantic than a grocery store for a date."

Jimmy laughed as Dean's face began to resemble a pile of the red fruits. "Oh no-we're not-"

Jimmy placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, looking up into his eyes. "-see, I told you!"

The couple laughed and slowly walked away, pushing their squeaky cart out of the produce aisle.

Jimmy slid his hand down Dean's arm, letting it rest for a few seconds on his bicep. "So, your name?"

Dean stepped away from the cashier, his lower back against the plastic display for some new fruit dip. "Look, I don't know if I gave you the wrong impression, but..."

"But what, sweetheart?"

Dean watched as Jimmy stepped forward. He tried to inch back. "Look man-how...how old are you?"

A brief moment of hesitation. "Nineteen."

Dean laughed and slid past Jimmy's approaching body. "Nice try. How old, really?"

Jimmy turned. "Sixteen."

Dean shook his head and started to walk away. Jimmy ran in to catch up, grabbing Dean's wrist gently.

"Let go o-"

"-Hey man, you at least have to pay for the apple."

Dean looked down at the browning fruit in his palm, embarrassed that he had forgotten about it. "You're right, my bad." He said as he lightly shook Jimmy's grip from his wrist, raising his hands in surrender.

"Why don't you let me check you out, huh?"

Dean sighed and nodded, glancing at the three open registers, all lined with shoppers with full carts.

Jimmy smiled and stepped in front of Dean, a mocking bow towards his empty checkout line. He hurriedly stepped behind the register, careful to not move the "Register Closed" sign or flip on his numbered light.

"Why'd you come back anyhow? You've could've just taken the discount and run."

Dean shrugged and handed Jimmy the twice-bitten apple. "I don't like having debts."

Jimmy smiled and typed in his code for Granny Smith apples. "How very noble..." He trailed off, glancing up at Dean hopefully, obviously waiting to be told the man's name.

Dean stared down at the boy blankly. 

Jimmy sighed and handed the apple back. "$1.26."

Dean's hand went to his back pocket, his face falling as he felt no wallet. He tried the other pocket, and snuck a quick glance to his front pockets.

Jimmy's eyes widened, as did his smile. "You don't have your wallet."

Dean looked up sheepishly. "It-it might be in my car."

Jimmy smirked and tilted his head. "Karma."

Dean furrowed his brows and placed the fruit on the conveyor belt. "Karma? For what, exactly?"

Jimmy placed a hand under his chin. "For not accepting my advances."

"Yeah. kid, I'd rather go to jail for bumming an apple than being involved with a 16 year old boy." Dean scoffed, looking down to the offending fruit.

Jimmy picked the apple up, turning it in his palms. "Baby, I wouldn't tell anyone."

"You just won't stop, will you?"

Jimmy shrugged and bit into the apple again. "At least I'm not the one who can't pay for their purchase."

Dean stayed silent, his eyes fixated on Jimmy's chewing. 

Jimmy met Dean's eyes. "Getting an idea, are you?"

"What would I have to do?" Dean asked, a stern expression on his face.

Jimmy's eyes fluttered down to Dean's mouth. "Just a kiss." His face flushed as Dean stepped towards him.

Dean's hand gently reached to Jimmy's cheek. He leaned over the register, letting his eyes close as he placed his lips on Jimmy's.

Jimmy let his mouth fall open, sighing as Dean pulled away. 

Dean smiled and picked up the apple, walking away from the register as Jimmy stared, dreamily.


End file.
